All I ever wanted
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Growing up without a father is hard. Something Peter had to learn the hard way. But now, finally, after so many years, he faces his father. And finally he has what he always wanted...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIES!**_

Just a little thought I came up with yesterday, when I have been watching Volume 2 again.  
And this was also an attempt to get rid of my writer's block.

I think it's clear that this one-shot contains Spoilers for Vol. 2.

I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language and since I translated this from german into english, there will be some mistakes.  
 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you**.

* * *

 **All I ever wanted**

He stood there silently, on the spacious balcony.

No word left his lips.

His eyes were fixed in the starry sky.

A gentle breeze blew, tickling his skin, whispering softly into his ears, but he ignored it.

He seemed to hardly notice any of his surroundings.

His thoughts were focused on something else.

He thought about how beautiful the day had been.

Thought about how nice it was to finally have a father.

The thing he had wanted for his entire life has finally come true.

He had met his father after all these years.

And his father was not just any father. Oh no. He was a powerful Celestial!

How cool was that?

Did his mother know about it?

No, certainly not...or maybe she did?

Ego hadn't told him much about it so far. Only how he had met his mother and how he fell in love with her.

And actually Peter didn't care if she had known about it or not. The fact was, she had loved him as much as he had loved her.

A small smile appeared on his face, broadening as he thought back to the past hours and how much fun he had with Ego, after he had told him about his inheritance and taught Peter to control the power that was hidden inside of him.

Wasn't that what he had always wanted?

To spend a day with his father, playing ball and just being a normal boy like anybody else?

Actually, this thought should have filled his heart with joy, but there was something that wanted to lay itself like a dark veil on this seemingly perfect world, because Peter thought of what Gamora had told him an hour ago, before she had left the room in rage.

He was still angry at her himself, because in his opinion she wanted to take away that gift what the universe had given him and destroy it. She was suspicious and Peter didn't even know why. There was nothing on this planet to be afraid of...right?

He tried to repress that he was only trying to calm his conscience, because he didn't want to destroy this gift. No. He wanted to enjoy it, just wanted to be a normal boy who enjoyed spending time with his dad and so far Ego has been kind to them all. He didn't understand the whole theater what was done about him.

But Peter couldn't help but feel something else on this planet. Something dark seemed to dwell deep inside of it. He felt that since he had connected himself with the light and thus with Ego itself. It was almost as if he could almost read the thoughts of the Celestial, but something prevented access to those very thoughts, so he couldn't quite see them clearly. It was a strange feeling and whenever the young Star Lord thought of it, he felt a shudder, running down his spine and an uncomfortable tingling sensation spread in his stomach, which didn't become better when he thought about Mantis and how nervous she was around Ego, since they had arrived...

"Peter?"

Ego's voice made him wince and he spun around to see the Celestial enter the room and step out onto the balcony.

"Is everything alright, son?" he asked him, his voice sounding so gentle that Peter immediately threw his doubts overboard again.

This man was his father. Why in the world should he fear his own father? The man who had saved him and his entire team from the Sovereign by destroying their entire fleet with a single attack and welcoming them to his planet a little later, offering them a roof over their heads and a place to sleep.

No. There was nothing about Ego that to be scared of.

Gamora probably only exaggerated the whole situation and Peter couldn't even blame her for thinking like that. After all, she was raised by a maniac like Thanos. She had yet to learn what it meant to have a father, a _real_ father. A father who loved one and didn't torture his own child...

"I am fine," he answered, as Ego stood beside him, leaning against the railing and looking at him. Peter smiled slightly at him and Ego returned the soft smile before the eyes of the two went back to the starry sky.

And it was at that moment, in that tiny little moment, where Peter was happier than he had ever been in his life before.

At least, he tried to persuade himself.

His father was standing next to him, watching the stars with him and he was just there for him.

And that was what Peter needed.

All he ever wanted.

But why didn't that feel right?

 **The end**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I know that not many people will read this, let alone the person this is dedicated to, but I will write it anyways:

 **Thank you, James Gunn**. Thank you for giving us these movies. Thank you for putting all your love and your heart into these two wonderful movies and help a lot of people with them, including myself. Whenever I feel sad or even depressed, I will go back to watching these movies and they make me feel a lot better. They cheer me up, make me laugh, when I feel like crying my eyes out and they make me appreciate my family and the strong bond I share with them even more. Thank you for showing us that people can change, no matter what they have done in their past. It's just sad to see that so many people seems to not care for this at all nowadays and that people still judge someone by their past, even if he apologized for the deeds he has done, many, many years ago. Would people judge me by my past, I would never have any friends, that's for sure. But I regrettet my deeds and I have become a better person and I am sure you have done the same. It's just plain unfair how people treat you now. You don't deserve this, because I can see it through your movies and through all your friends, that you are a good person in your heart. Whatever will happen now, I will never forget you and I will keep supporting you. Thank you Mister Gunn...for everything.


End file.
